


Zing Kisses

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any male/Any male, "Wake up and smell the roses"





	Zing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



When winter rolls around, the chilly frost is not his friend.

Sure, making snow angels and sledding, and having snowball fights is pure joy, and sitting by a roaring fire while sitting hot chocolate brought a bright smile to Stiles face, but the chilly frost was the downside to a winter wonderland.

On this night, the bedroom feels icy cold, despite the heater running steadily. Stiles shivers, blindingly grope the bed covers; the cloth warms him slightly, yet not enough and very soon he is wiggle-worming his way across the bed until he is pressed against a strong body that gives off heat like a searing blue flame.

Heaven, oh heaven, he breathes a happy sigh, tugging the blankets up over both him and Derek. He curls up against the wolf, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s chest like a kitten at a scratching post. His Mate smirks happily, pulling Stiles into his arms and cuddling him. 

He trailed kisses over Stiles beautiful face, as if to mark him with love, and Stiles couldn't help but blush a little as his mate fawned over him. Smirking, Derek swaddled Stiles in his loving embrace, their hearts syncing up and beating to a rhythm of love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/963156.html?thread=109801044#t109801044)


End file.
